dunnedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
John Phillips (Wake Up Call)
"Spoilers." - John Phillips's "catchphrase" in Fire Emblem: Wake Up Call. John is the author and main self-insert character of Fire Emblem: Wake Up Call. Profile John, having found himself in a world of fighting, magic and dragons, often finds himself struggling to keep up with the other characters. His unfit and overweight physique render him highly unsuitable for most combat, but his knowledge of Fire Emblem: Awakening and the other games in the series makes him an able tactician for the group. He laments his starting class due to Assassins needing to be nimble and fit, things John is not. His quest to find a Second Seal ends in failure however, when he discovers his class options are all physical based, with the exception of his Tactician class. Thinking he wouldn't do well as a Tactician or Grandmaster, he decides to remain an Assassin. The story begins with John finding himself in a Plegian inn, and joining the Plegian army in order to get to the Outrealm Gate. Upon discovering that he'll need a boat to get across to the Gate, he decides to indulge his friend Bremusa, whom he reunited with in the Plegian army, and form a mercenary team. In Southtown, John meets Toni, another of his friends and invites her to join their group. The trio meet with Chrom and his Shepherds in Southtown, but John insists they go their separate ways, not trusting himself to stay quiet about the events that will happen and not wanting to get in the Shepherds' way. They head north into the woods west of Ylisstol, John desperate to get to Ylisstol before the Risen attack. He hears a girl's scream, however, and fearing it is too late and Lissa is in trouble, rushes to find out. He instead finds a Cleric being harrassed by a brigand. After wasting Ellert's money on a small wooden Emmeryn statue in Rietrua, the team are forced to bring Ellert along, which John has no complaints about due to her value as a healer. After they obtain a boat from the Shepherds in Ylisstol, the group meet with an Anna and learn that they cannot return to their homeworld without finishing their business in the world of Awakening. Anna cautions John against interfering too much, but tells him that their assistance may be necessary to save this world. Once the group earns enough money in Plyne, the group falls through into the Outrealm of Ilbee accidentally, and find themselves facing Renza's group. John aids Bremusa in defeating Rynbur with a Stone spell, showing his knowledge of the other Fire Emblem games. He then notices the shifty way Renza is acting, despite his possession of a legendary sword, and challenges him to single combat with only a Glass Sword. As well as breaking the Glass Sword, John is able to easily defeat Renza, emphasising the man's weakness. After the group becomes angered by the man's lies, John and his group drag Renza along with them to protect him from their wrath. Welcoming two new members to their team, Renza and Centrein, Team Fallowfox proceeds to Ellert's home village. Despite being somewhat disturbed by Centrein's following of him, John and his group manage to smooth things over with Naydrel, Fortin and Adine, who also join the team. Once Ellert's brother is healed, the group returns to Ylisstol. A chance encounter with Anceyn leads to John, Adine, Renza and Naydrel rescuing the Manakete Baggee from Gurain, but return to Anceyn with the sad news about her fiancé. The group reunites and assists in thwarting Emmeryn's assassination. During the battle, John ensures that Naydrel sees that Panne is present, and that Chrom recruits Gaius into the Shepherds. While Emmeryn is escorted to the Eastern Palace, Team Fallowfox remain in Ylisstol to defend the citizens from the invading Plegians. When Emmeryn returns, fearing for her citizens' safety, Team Fallowfox attempt to guard her from the Plegians, though Bremusa grows angry at John's obvious lack of effort. Emmeryn is captured, and the team manage to convince John to help rescue Emmeryn and Phila, heading to Regna Ferox to meet with the Shepherds. John confers with Robin and the other Feroxi and Ylissean tacticians multiple times, and manages to come up with a plan to rescue Phila, knowing that Emmeryn's fate is destined. In the Plegian desert, the Shepherds rescue Nowi, recruit Gregor and defeat Chalard. The alliance arrives at Plegia Castle and John begins his plan to rescue Phila. The plan succeeds, but Emmeryn falls. While Chrom and the Shepherds deal with their loss, Team Fallowfox defend their retreat, and in the ensuing battle, Baggee is killed. The Team then rendezvous with the Shepherds to defeat King Gangrel. John, Bremusa and Toni are assigned to fight under Flavia's division of the Alliance, and upon reaching Aversa, John taunts her about his knowledge of Validar's plans. In the end, the Alliance manage to defeat the Plegian army. Starting Stats Base Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports * Adine * Anceyn * Anna * Baggee * Bremusa * Cass * Emmeryn * El * Ellert * Kjelle (can also be Parent/Child support) * Noire (can also be Parent/Child support) * Nowi * Robyn * Sham * Sully * Tharja * Toni * Yuki Other Supports * Al * Fortin * Gaius * Gangrel * Gregor * Henry * Kellam * Naydrel * Owain * Renza * Robin * Rynbur * Seth * Spiro * Stahl * Trey * Walhart Possible Children * Kjelle * Mark * Noire * Velvet (will always be John's child) Class Sets * Barbarian: promotes to Berserker or Wrestler * Dread Fighter: promotes to King or Fate * Fighter: promotes to Hero or Warrior * Tactician: promotes to Grandmaster or Strategist * Thief: promotes to Assassin or Trickster Analysis For an Assassin, John has very unusual stats. His high Strength gives him some benefits, and his base growth in Strength is adequate. His high Skill fits his class, meaning he can use bows with efficiency. Very bizarrely, John has a high Magic stat, even higher than his Strength. He is therefore able to use Levin Swords and magical weapons with even greater efficiency. However, he is incredibly slow, and has a very low Speed growth. His Luck is in a similar state, meaning that whenever he is attacked, the enemy is likely going to be able to double attack him, and possibly even gain a critical hit. He does have adequate defences, however, with his Resistance being oddly higher than his Defence. This means he is an excellent choice to go up against most Magic users, who are usually quite slow themselves. In terms of skills, as an Assassin, John will be able to access the useful Lethality, which he can use somewhat well due to his adequate Skill, as well as Pass, allowing him to infiltrate enemy forces. This isn't particularly useful for John though, as his low Speed and Luck make it risky for him to be attacked. Reclassing In addition, despite being a promoted unit, John does not start with the skills from his base class. This is unfortunate, as it means John should be reclassed into the Thief class should the player wish for John to be useable as a Locktoucher and to get Movement +1. He can also become a Trickster, which is a good idea as John can become a good healer. Lucky Seven also gives a needed boost to his avoidance, and Acrobat allows him to get into some good tactical spots on certain maps, such as mountains. Despite John's disappointment that he cannot access many of the classes he would have chosen for himself, he can reclass into some fairly useful classes. As a Barbarian, John's Strength growth comes into great play, at the cost of a slight drop in Skill. His Luck is unfortunately too low to make full use of Despoil, but Gamble increases his critical hit rate enough to make up for the drop in Skill. Berserker increases his critical rate even more with Wrath, and Axefaire allows John to hit very ''hard, though unfortunately not in his base Assassin class. Wrestler gives him access to Shove, allowing him to move enemies away, which can aid with setups for ranged attacks, or to move allies closer to the frontlines. It also gives him access to an as yet unnamed skill. Fighter also compliments John's Strength growth, but his Speed will take another hit. Max HP +5 does aid his survivability, and obtaining Zeal improves his Critical hit rate even further! John becomes a slight utility unit by obtaining Rally Strength from Warrior, while Counter allows him to use Bows while still being able to deal damage to enemies who attack at close range. Hero gives Sol for healing attacks, and Axebreaker makes him great to use against axe-wielding units. Due to being one of the self-insert characters, John gains access to another reclass option. John should probably become a Tactician as soon as possible if the player wishes to make the best use of Veteran, and Solidarity allows him to share his high chance of obtaining critical hits with his allies. Grandmaster's Rally Spectrum makes him more useful as a support unit, but Ignis is a great skill for John due to his high Strength and Magic stats both being used. Strategist's skills are currently unknown. Dread Fighter boosts John's naturally adequate Resistance with Resistance +10, and Aggressor makes John a monster on the battlefield. The skills of King and Fate remain unknown. Quotes Events Barracks "Sometimes I just need to take some time away from the others..." Item "Hey, I'm not one to pass up free stuff. Gimme!" Experience "Ugh... so tired... I shouldn't have trained in the middle of a battle..." Surge "Wow, I feel good today! I must have slept well for a change!" Weapon Experience "Swinging these weapons around is starting to feel natural... a bit." Relationship Events Normal Asking = Dreams = "Uh, so... what do you dream of?" = Free Time = "Have fun... Wait, what is it you like to do?" = Happiness = "You look happy. Did you eat something good?" = Teamwork = "Hey, can... can we work together some time?" Replying = Dreams = "Oh, that's a tough one... I'll... tell you later." = Free Time = "Around here? Since games are off limits, I cook or read." = Happiness = "Oh, no. I'm just... trying to look more confident. Is it working?" = Teamwork = "I'm... not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll try not to get in your way." Spouse Asking = Dreams = "Uh, so... what do you dream of?" = Compliment = "I still can't believe my luck, being with you! You're too good for me!" = Gift = "Uh, I hope you're not just happy to see me, because I can see something in your pocket." = Love = "I love you, (name). I hope you know that." = Promise = "I'll do all I can to protect you, (name). Even in these difficult times." Replying = Compliment = "Hah, thanks, but... you're the real beauty here." = Gift = "Oh, uh... sorry. I was trying to surprise you with a special heart-shaped cheesecake." = Love = "A-ah! I-I love you too, of course! Don't ever doubt that!" = Promise = "That's nice of you, but please, put your safety first! It's what I'd want!" Children Asking = Concern = "Hey, (name)... did you sleep properly? Need some food?" = Gift = "(Name), remember you're my child. Let me know if you're hungry!" = Story = "Say, (name)... would you mind telling me more about the future you come from?" = Training = "Uh, I'm not too confident in my abilities. Can we train, (name)?" Replying = Concern = "Thanks for caring, (name). Get me some chocolate and I'll be fine." = Gift = "That's sweet of you. I have been feeling hungry lately..." = Story = "Uh, well. You know I'm not from this world. I'll admit I still struggle to adapt at times with the presence of magic and dragons and such... in my world, they were only in stories and games. Hey, we should play video games together some time!" = Training = "A-are you really sure you want to ask me for training? I'm not the best fighter..." Level Up 0-1 Stats Up "Uh, unlucky... sorry." 2-3 Stats Up "Every little helps, right?" 4-5 Stats Up "Hey, not bad! Come on, it's not every day I do this!" 6+ Stats Up "Wow! I hope I can keep this up!" Most Stats Capped "Sorry, I don't think I'll be breaking any limits from now on." Class Change "New skills increase a unit's worth, so thanks for investing in me!" Armoury Purchase "So, if this is the armoury... where's the armour?" Sale "You know I don't have to be here for this, right?" Forge "Hey, can you give my weapon a cool name, please?" Barracks Greetings Normal Morning "Good morning, (Name). Remember to have some breakfast!" Afternoon "Good afternoon, (Name). I, uh... wasn't slacking off!" Evening "Hey, (Name). Did... did I do well today?" Night "Uh, hey, (Name)... I can't sleep... what about you?" Birthday "Happy birthday, (Name)! I... forgot to get you a present..." Married Morning "Did you sleep well, (Name)?" Afternoon "(Name)! Good to see you!" Evening "Hey, (Name), I'll see you soon." Night "(Name), aren't you coming to bed?" Birthday "Happy birthday, (Name)! Did you like the cake I made you?" Roster ''An unfit visitor from another world. His knowledge of the world is oddly ethereal, but his abilities are lacking. He is a great chef and is capable of creating unusual strategies. The slowest runner. Born on 7th June. Help Description A fat but weak Outrealmer with an unusual sort of wisdom. Confession "I-I didn't expect you'd choose me... What can I say but... I love you?" Final Chapter Assisting Robin "There are better places to take a nap than on a dragon, you know." Chrom Defeats Grima "Yay! Sequel potential!" Reassuring Robin If Married "It's alright, (Avatar). Look at it this way: you're alive in case Grima does wake up." Robin Defeats Grima "(Avatar)... we didn't get a Game Over, so I guess you're still out there... somewhere." DLC The Golden Gaffe "Are we strapped for cash? I guess if I pulled my weight more we wouldn't need to be here... Oh well, let's make bank!" EXPonential Growth "Ah, good thinking, (Avatar)! This place will be great for getting in some practice. Skills and strength, here I come!" Infinite Regalia "I never really liked this map when I played it... But you Deadlords, seeing you up close like this... Wow, I guess the theories were true..." Death's Embrace "Ugh... this place really is creepy. That Algol is a real jerk for doing this to you... And for making us come here!" Five-Anna Firefight "Too... hot... Can't... talk... Must... end... fast... Save... Annas..." Roster Rescue "I've already read the Roster, so I know what it says about everyone. Therefore, I can't allow you to leave here! The Shepherds' secrets must be preserved!" Summer Scramble "*Sigh* It's too hot for this crap... And why are Chrom and Cordelia so popular? Ugh... I prefer other Shepherds more... Fanservice should cater to all fans, not just some!" Hot-Spring Scramble "Hot springs? Why can't these be "cold springs"? No, wait... warm springs. That'd be better. At any rate, I don't get the appeal of kimonos. And that blue hair dye... so dumb." Battle Dual Support "" Dual Strike "" Dual Guard "" Defeated Enemy "" Partner Defeated Enemy "Veni, vidi, vici!" Critical "" Healed "Phew... Thanks!" Defeated "" Death Quotes Classic "I'm sorry... everyone... I'm sorry... for everything..." Casual "" Trivia * John's stats are heavily reflective of his real-world attributes. He is not very strong, which explains why his Magic stat is higher than his Srength, and his low Speed comes from his inability to run very fast.